


Sleepover

by 6point28



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6point28/pseuds/6point28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the people Lizzie's house-sitting for come back, she doesn't have anywhere to stay in San Francisco.  Gigi offers her a place to stay, but she doesn't know that Darcy will also be there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

“I might have to leave Pemberley soon,” I tell Gigi.  
“Why?” She wonders.  
“Well, the people I was house-sitting for don’t need their house, err, sitted any longer, so unless I can find a place to stay...” I explain.  
“You can stay with me!” she insists.  
“Um, I’m not sure...”  
“Of course you can! It’ll be great!”  
Hopefully she’s not going to force me to talk to Darcy again, but he should be back in Los Angeles by now, so I really don’t see why he would be around.  
“Well, if you insist...”

***

I can’t sleep.  
I’m lying down on Gigi’s surprisingly comfortable guest bed, wrapped up in a giant blanket, but I still can’t fall asleep. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that, I don’t know, this is Darcy’s sister’s apartment and there’s still a small possibility that Darcy could be anywhere- oh, and there’s also the fact that I’m in her guest bedroom, which I’m assuming Darcy stays in when he’s around.  
I’m sleeping in the same bed that Darcy probably sleeps in.  
This is weird.  
Well, if counting sheep won’t even get me to drift off into dreamland, then I may as well read. Reading’s good, and I’ve been so swamped with Pemberley that I’ve barely had any time to pick up a good book.  
After untangling myself from all of the sheets, I realize that there’s no books in the room. I’m pretty sure that there was a bookshelf in Gigi’s living room, though.  
I pull my hair up into what’s possibly the messiest ponytail ever and tiptoe out of the guest bedroom and into the living room.  
Sprawled out across couch is Darcy.  
William Darcy.  
He’s wearing flannel blue and green plaid pajama bottoms and a large Pemberley Digital tee-shirt. Also, he’s snoring. Loudly.  
Seriously, who would have ever thought that Darcy, of all people, snored?  
Hmm. Should I wake up Gigi and ask her what Darcy’s doing here? Probably not- after all, she’s being so nice letting me stay here and everything.  
Wait, she probably set this up herself. After all, she keeps getting Darcy and I to awkwardly interact for some reason.  
Completely forgetting about the my mission to get a book, I turn around and start to head back to the guest bedroom.  
“Lizzie?” Someone- Darcy- says.  
Did I wake him up? I hope I didn’t wake him up. Oh no, what if I woke him up?  
“Darcy?”  
“Err, I’m here because I had a board meeting...” he explains.  
“The family I was house sitting for came back, so I didn’t have a place to stay and Gigi said I could stay here so...” I ramble.  
He’s staring at me, I’m sure of it.  
Well, he’s always staring at me.  
What if he’s staring at my hair? I knew I shouldn’t of put it in a ponytail!  
Or what if he’s staring at my practically see-through tank top and short pink boxer shorts?  
Seriously, if I had known that I would get up in the middle of the night looking for a book and end up seeing him, I probably wouldn’t of worn one of my worst pairs of pajamas.  
Why do I even care, though? Really.  
“Sorry for waking you up,” I mutter, racing back to the guest bedroom.  
I swear that I can hear Gigi giggling across the apartment.


End file.
